thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Reagan James
' Reagan James '(born November 12, 1998) is an American indie pop singer from Burleson, Texas who was a contestant on season 7 of the Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. She finished in the top 10. Background Raised in Burleson, Texas, Reagan is a high school student who has been posting covers of herself singing songs on YouTube and even released an independent album called Remedy, which was produced by her stepfather, music producer Scot Cloud. The Voice Reagan tried out for the show by singing the Ed Sheeran song "Give Me Love". Two coaches - Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani- turned around for her, both of them wowed by her vocals and shocked that her strong voice came from someone so young. After hearing what both had to say, Reagan picked Blake Shelton as her coach. She later posted a video of her cover of his song "Neon Light" on YouTube. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds, Reagan went up against Kensington Moore on the Lorde song "Team". Despite a minor lyric slipup, Blake Shelton picked Reagan to move forward to the Knockout Rounds because he felt that she did better on the song. Knockout Rounds In the Knockout Rounds, Reagan went up against Grant Ganzer by singing the Blu Cantrell hit "Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops)", a song that has been covered on shows like American Idol. Her rendition of it impressed Blake Shelton enough that he picked her to go to the live playoffs. Live playoffs For this part of the competition, Reagan took on the Colbie Caillet song "Try". She received praise and made it to the top 12. Live shows For the first live show, Reagan sang "It Ain't Over 'til It's Over" by Lenny Kravitz. Despite being sick as well as some on social media wondering why Blake Shelton would let her sing a song with mature lyrics, Reagan managed to pull it off. She then took on the hit song "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX. However, she ended up in the bottom 3 as a result. Despite doing everything she could by singing "I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado, Reagan, along with Anita Antoinette, was eliminated. Wildcard Reagan came back along with other eliminated contestants to compete for a chance to be in the finale. Her take on Corrine Bailey Rae's "Put Your Records On" was impressive, but it wasn't enough to get her to advance to the finale. Post The Voice Since the show, Reagan has been focused on school as well as keeping her fans up-to-date via Twitter. She also announced on Twitter on February 1, 2015 that she was starting work on an EP. Her first post-Voice single, "Blue", was released in March 2015. Another single, "Red", was made available on the popular steaming site Spotify on June 17, 2015. No word on when it will be released on iTunes. Discography Singles: * "Blue" (2015) EPs: * TBA (2015) Albums: * ''Remedy ''(2013) Category:Season 7 Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Team Blake